thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness\Wolverine
The Darkness\Wolverine "Old Wounds" is a one-shot crossover between Top Cow and Marvel. Synopsis ''Jackie Estacado'', the Darkness bearer and Wolverine have never met, but the same cannot be said for the Darkness power and Wolverine. The sins of Jackie's grandfather haven't been forgotten, and Jackie's left to pay the price. Frank Tieri (Iron Man, Deadpool, Wolverine)and Tyler Kirkham (V.I.C.E., The Gift) bring you an edge-of-your-seat story and Stjepan Sejic tops it off with his mouth-watering colors. You do NOT want to miss this book! Characters * Jackie Estacado * Wolverine * Roberto Estacado * Estelle * Baubier * Vinny * Dante * Bar Keeper Plot Summary Its 1942 and Logan is resting in a local bar in France with fellow resistance fighters. As one of the fighters fall asleep, Logan takes his drink. A female fighter, Estelle and the bar keeper are impressed with the amount of alcohol Logan can drink. Estelle then asks what is Logan's secret and he answers that he developed a certain tolerance for some of the nastier things in life over the years. The bar keeper also points out, that he was sure Logan took at least three shots to the chest. Logan answers that he's wrong. Much to the bar keepers shock, Roberto Estacado enters the bar. He tells the bar keeper to buy Logan whatever he is drinking and then everyone else must leave immediately. Estelle decides to pull out a gun, but Logan stops her and she then proceeds to leave the bar. Roberto then introduces himself to Logan, but the latter already knows that he's here to kill him. Logan tells, that Roberto is rated as the top assassin in the world by most organizations. And that's mainly because, Roberto doesn't just wipe out targets, but also wipe outs entire towns. Especially when it isn't necessary. Meanwhile, Roberto doesn't know anything about Logan, except that he showed up one day and suddenly the French resistance became a far greater thorn in Germany's side than ever before. Although Roberto isn't sure if Logan is working for the Allies or just for himself, the Third Reich has hired him to eliminate the Wolverine. Logan points out that Roberto goes to whoever calls him as he has done "work" for both sides. Roberto then offers to have drink together, before they begin their "game". Logan rejects this offer, saying that he doesn't drink with murdering scumbags and then leaves the bar. When Roberto realizes this, he begins hunting him. In present day Brooklyn, a drunken man falls asleep and Logan takes his drink. The stripper, sitting on his lap, is impressed with his drinking skills and Logan answers that he already heard this before. Meanwhile, Jackie confronts a guy named Vinny, whose this months payment seems a bit light. Vinny explains that he got raided last Tuesday, his top girl left and the cops wanted more kickbacks this month. Jackie doesn't believe him, thinking that he's probably secretly stealing money for himself. He then warns Vinny that if he gets another envelope like this next month, he will cut of his testicles and showed them down his throat. A Darkling then interrupts them and informs Jackie about Logan being in the bar. The Darkling explains, that the guy killed his grandfather a while back, but they managed to save him. Knowing his family's bloodline, Jackie tells the Darkling, that whatever his grandfather did he probably deserved it and he's not planning to do anything about it. The Darkling isn't happy with this. Logan then notices Jackie and proceeds to approach him. Logan tells him, that he looks familiar to him and not in a good way. The Darklings then attack Logan, much to Jackie's objections. Back in France, Roberto is standing in a church's tower, aiming his sniper rifle at Logan. Dante, Roberto's Darkling, warns him, that something is different about Logan and he has seen those eyes before. Roberto ignores Dante's worries and loads his rifle with a Darkness bullet. Dante then notices Logan talking with an SS officer. As Roberto shoots his bullet, Logan grabs the officer and uses him as a shield. After hitting the officer, a Darkness wyrm erupts through the man's chest. Roberto then takes another shot, but this time, Logan catches the bullet with his bare hand. Roberto is impressed with Logan's skills and then turns his bullet into another Darkness wyrm. The wyrm then bites Logan's hand, much to his surprise. Logan then uses his boneclaws to cut the creature in half. With the wyrm dead, Logan goes after Roberto. Roberto doesn't worry about this and waits in anticipation when he will be able to teach the Wolverine to be afraid of the dark. Back in the present, Jackie forms a rifle out of the Darkness and opens fire on Logan with little effect. Logan then recognizes Jackie's powers, revealing that he has faced his kind before. He then slashes Jackie's face with his adamantum claws. Jackie is displeased with this, although less with Logan and more with the Darkling who not only brought out the Darkness without his order, but also failed to inform him about his adversaries powers. The Darkling answers, that the metal claws are new to him. Logan then interrupts their conversation and tells him to give up as Jackie won't throw at him anything he hasn't seen before. Jackie then calls fort a wave of Darklings and wyrms, seemingly overwhelming him. Back in France, Roberto lays critically wounded on ground, missing his left arm and leg. Logan explains, that he figured out that the light was his weakness and by using his nightvision, he was able to locate a light switch, making Roberto powerless. Roberto in response, spits at Logan, who then proceeds to stab him with his bone claws. As Logan walks away, Dante grabs Roberto and pulls him under the bed to repair his wounds. He then swears it, that no matter how long it takes, he will kill Logan. Back in the present, Logan manages to cut through the Darkling horde. Seeing this, Jackie envelopes in Darkness armor as Dante tells him to kill Logan. Jackie then stops, seeing that the way this is going, one of them isn't making out alive. He then tells Logan, that the guy he a grudge with was his grandfather and knowing his bloodline, he deserved whatever he did to him. As Jackie controls the Darkness, he gives up fighting and waits for Logan's next move. Logan then retracts his claws and decides to share a drink with him. Dante isn't happy with this, telling Jackie that his grandfather is probably spinning in his grave. Jackie and Logan then look at each other and proceed to cut Dante in half. Jackie then notices Logan's ear growing back and asks how long does it take. Logan answers that it will take three hours forty-two minutes and nineteen seconds to fully grow back. He then adds if Jackie wants to know how long does it take to grow back an eye, but Estacado decides to not know this. Category:Comic Crossovers Category:Comic Volumes Category:One-Shot